Never Say never
by Dwrite
Summary: After a terrible accident Harry loses his parents and is left with a broken heart so he decides to go on a journey... the thing is how can you be depressed when you travel around the world and have an annoying blond to deal with? HarryxDraco in a few chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are property of JK Rowling story's mine :)

Thanks for giving my story a chance

Only one month had passed since the death of Harry 's parents and he still could feel them inside the house, things like soft whispering or the smell of sunflowers in the morning were driving him absolutely crazy. Everything seemed like a frozen memory as if they had never left their house the day of the accident, the piano was still covered with scores that belonged to James, Lily´s hats hanged proudly in the living room and most infuriating of it all the ashes…the bloody ashes of his mom and dad were contained in a little brown box, a little brown box that laid comfortable in the kitchen´s counter. Those weeks where the worst weeks of his life for sure, he spent the days crying till dawn and sleeping throughout the afternoon covered in layers and layers of blankets, nothing made sense anymore night became day and day became night. Remus and Sirius cooked for him every week but nothing seemed to cheer him up not even his acceptance in Julliard or the fact that his best friend was finally beating cancer… everything seemed so unfair, he felt so responsible for the outcome of events that life now was like a huge treasure he didn´t deserve. So that's how Harry learned the real meaning of the word never because for him it was a synonym of emptiness. "I will never be whole again" "I´ve never felt this shattered before" "I could never forgive myself" phrases like this were rooting in his subconscious polluting every hope he was left with compromising the healing power that time possess.

The thing about mourning is that you always end up thinking that you are the only one hurt or devastated, you lose the ability to perceive other people´s pain. Sirius knew this perfectly well and that´s why he decided to give Harry a surprise, a surprise that could help him regenerate and start everything from scratch. That´s why he called Hermione since the girl was a mastermind in planning and Sirius was a disaster in that department, he could easily end up with a mess if he dared to do it by himself. So they decided to make it work, Sirius booked the plane tickets and the train tickets, he bought clothes for his godson and the guide books he needed and Hermione picked the hotels, the cities, the museums, the tours ,the parks and zoos, the suitcases and most important of all the diary they wanted Harry to carry around. They wished for him to make new memories and friends, to finally open the next beautiful chapter in his life and live with the enthusiasm he once had. "Everything will start on Harry´s birthday" Hermione pointed while they were having a conference in Skype "This will be my last gift for him Sirius" she smiled sadly at Sirius blurry face knowing perfectly well that he knew what she was implying

"How can you say that? Your mother told me everything was starting to look good, after your operation and all that stuff" he paused and sighed deeply after a while he gathered to courage to ask her "Hermione…was she laying to me?"

"Sirius…Can I tell you something? I hope you can keep it as a secret" she smiled gently at the older man while she adjusted the pillows behind her "My mom doesn´t know" she looked at her laptop´s keyboard intently expecting the outburst of his friend´s godfather

"Doesn´t know what?" he was afraid of the answer, he had seen her struggle for two entire years now and above all he had seen her become a gorgeous girl that he loved as a father could.

"She doesn't know how tired I am, I don´t want any more medications or hospital beds. I don´t know if I am prepared to hear more news about my condition, I don´t want people´s pity or their encouraging words that in the end are all empty, I just feel it deep inside Sirius maybe I won´t make it and maybe that knowledge scares me to death…but even though I feel this way I want Harry´s happiness, I want him to find love adventure passion and everything in between besides he´s my best friend and I love him dearly. If he´s okay then I will be okay" Sirius could tell from her red nose that she had been crying but he decided not to mention it instead he nodded curtly and said as soft as he could

"July 31st is in five days, I will pick you up at nine so we can tell Harry together" he was going to hang up when Hermione did something he wasn´t expecting

"Thank you Sirius for letting me help you and for the wonderful books you have been sending me this past two years" Of course the elder man couldn´t tell how she found out but then he remembered that this girl was really smart

"You are welcome. Have a good night" He looked into her bright eyes till the screen went black again.

Hope You liked it leave cookies :D

Dwrite


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

Hi! everyone welcome back and thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer: You know how this goes

Happy Birthday Harry

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Harry didn't know where he was, it felt like his bed it looked like his room and the clothes in the floor were definitely his but something was totally off. Harry could smell the delicious scent of bacon and eggs and he was sure it came from his kitchen but it couldn't be no one had used it in a month and his mom wasn't around anymore…or was she? Suddenly everything seemed like a strange dream, Harry felt like he could get out of this nightmare if he kept walking towards the kitchen to meet Lily and James like he once had maybe he could find his father leaning on the counter stealing chopped tomatoes from Lily while she smiled and kept avoiding his butterfly kisses. He couldn't take it anymore it was too good to be true a too tempting possibility that in the end was only a fantasy; he didn't have the strength to keep hope in his heart that moment so he buried himself deeper in the blankets. Unfortunately the sound of a mixer and a frying pan were enough to bring him to life, with quick and soft movements he got rid of his duvet he put on his slippers and went running down the hall waiting to see them once more. He smiled sweetly when he saw long red hair because he couldn't believe that he was going to say those words after so long

."Morning mo…" But he stopped talking when the person turned around, the girl didn´t have Lily's green beautiful eyes

"Oh Harry! You woke up" Ginny Weasly ran to his side and in a matter of seconds she was hugging his friend like there was no tomorrow "Oh my God Harry you are so skinny! You look like you haven't eaten in days…If you keep this up you are going to get sick and then we will have to take you to the hospital! Do you want us to die of sadness or something?" Somehow Harry was starting to get a headache and Ginny's strong perfume wasn't helping at all "Come on Harry have a seat and lets have breakfast together I tried to make the bacon like aunt Lily's but you know I´m not much of a cook but hope you like it though" her laughter were like bells to Harry's ears so he smiled a little bit

"Thanks for everything Gin but I don't want any…don't get me wrong is not your food I just don't feel like eating right now, my stomach can't really take food for the moment" he massaged his neck to relieve some tension but Ginny didn't keep quiet for long

"Wait what? You can't take food? What the hell is going on here Harry? Are you really trying to kill yourself? I mean we all knew you needed your space to mourn your parents but seriously I didn't know you were fading like this! Harry you have to stop it, you have so many things to do! You just got into Julliard and I'm sure success is around the corner still you are sulking here wasting your brains and your life, I know your parent's death was a tough thing but you need to start this rehab of yours…" Ginny looked at her watch and sighed a little "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Ginny I..." His emerald eyes started to fill with crystal tears "I would like some eggs and orange juice please" the ginger girl looked surprised but she knew that this was Harry's way of avoiding the subject, she was about to say something but the image of Harry cleaning his tears with the sleeve of his sweater was too much for her. So she just followed his wishes like she always did and ten minutes later they were eating eggs, peaches and watermelon surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. "How is your British darling doing?" The black haired ask carelessly

"He´s doing fine…actually he's coming to London for a few days, he needs to set some things here and then we will go to Oxford to have a weekend together…you know that since he moved to New York our relationship changed and I'm afraid he treats me like a friend, like I'm not his real girlfriend" She sighed looking dreamy at her cocoa mug "I love him so much Harry you have no idea how strong this is" Harry smiled a little, he didn't know the guy but they had been together for three years now and the Weasley family seemed to be cool about that except for Ron of course, He said he was a pain in the ass

"I hope you invite me to the wedding, I would like to be your best man or something" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek tenderly "I´m sorry, I know I should have been there for you this whole time but…I feel so numb, like I will never be happy again all I do is seat on the sofa always covered by thousands of duvets trying to drown in my own fantasies. I would give anything to turn the clock backwards prevent things from happening" The girl stood up and went to hug him tightly caressing his hair letting him crying on her shoulder "Will it ever stop hurting?" he sniffed sadly

"Oh Harry of course it will you are twenty years old you have your whole life ahead of you, you will find a fine stud then you will have tones and tones of wonderful sex with him after that you will become a famous pianist…and you will open a delicious restaurant so I can go every Friday and have free dinners there. See? Such a good plan needs to be fulfilled" Harry laughed sincerely and thanked her friend with a hug "You are the kindest person I know, good things happen to good people"

"How old are you? A hundred years old? Is your name Molly Weasly? I will call you wise grannie from now on" she smiled and was about to start her rambling again when her phone rang, she looked at the screen and went red right away

"Go ahead answer the phone girl, mister shinny needs to be attended immediately" Ginny frowned greatly at this, she swore she was going to kill Ron for coming up with that nickname but Harry's laughter erased her wrath she could see he was really trying to forget his pain "Go ahead, answer the phone while I take a much needed bath. No wonder why Cheshire is missing, he must be hiding somewhere because of the smell" The teenager started walking towards the bathroom and while he closed the door he could hear the excitement on Ginny's voice. Twenty minutes went by since Harry left Ginny and she didn't even notice everything was okay when she spoke to her boyfriend she often imagined how perfect their life would be if they got married, how would their children look and all that girly things.

"Long distance relationships will kill you they say" Harry said when he reentered the living room wearing dark pants and a green sweater, his hair was still wet from his bath

"My God Harry I don't believe in some kid's philosophy of life, besides I will be living with him soon since I will be studying at Parsons. You know what they say New York is the place to be" she winked and left her cellphone in the couch again

"Ginny shouldn't you just wait till he invites you to live with him? Seems like the next logical step to me" but his friend wasn't really paying attention to his words because she was taking out of her purse a bright pink package. Suspicion arose in Harry "What's that?"

"What's that he asks" she laughed with mischief "This my dear is a birthday present for you, I'm sure that you forgot that today is July 31st so that's why I came here to give you a wonderful surprise breakfast included so go ahead and open it!"

"Gin you shouldn't have! this is too much, you being here is more than enough for me really…just take it back" he blushed deeply and ripped the paper

"Nonsense I already bought it and they don't do refunds so go ahead is all yours, you will find it very practical I know yours is somewhere in this house but since you haven't seen it since May I thought…"

"JEEZEE! Are you crazy? This is so expensive! How can you do this gin? I know you have been saving for your apartment I can't take this no I mean is too much god no I won't take it" Harry placed the white box in the table as is he was afraid of it

"Come on Honey I know you can say the name, it's called iPhone and it has everything set, your phone number is inside the box of course and the case is already on. Are you going to hug me or something? Think of it as an act of selfishness I need to be in touch with you so that I can tell you my problems anytime, It's on my best interest that you have a decent cellphone so don't lose it" they hugged again and Harry said annoyed after that

"I didn't lose my phone; it doesn't want to be found which is totally different. Gin this is too much for me I don't know how to use this things really... how the hell do you turn it on?"

She giggled hysterically "You are the only young boy I know that has to read the manual before actually using something" She picked her belongings smoothly "Whatever dear you better answer my texts, I've got to run I need to get to my internship you know my future job depends on this" She smiled, fixed her hair and turned towards the door, just then Harry realized how pretty she looked in that yellow summer dress and the blue high heels

"You look beautiful today you know?" The wild ginger turned around and smiled wickedly

"You had your shot four years ago Harry, I'm sad to inform that…" and just like that she started singing "U can't touch this" by Mc Hammer. Harry laughed and few seconds later the girl disappeared behind the huge brown doors.

Thanks for the support guys :) I know this one is short but I'm taking my time to build the story that will develop in later chapters I'm almost there though hope you like it. I'm not trying to advertise any brand here it's just that an Iphone seemed complicated enough for Harry's nature in this story so you will see mentions of other brands in the future. Let me know what you think

Dwrite


	3. Planing and consequences

Thanks for waiting guys, sorry it took so long is just that i started university two weeks ago and I've been busy:) Thanks for the silent support to all of you hahahaha this was a very funny chapter for me so i hope you enjoy it just as much as i did.

Disclaimer: You know

**Planing and consequences **

Somehow that morning reminded Harry why he tried to avoid Ginny's visits whenever she ranged the bell, she was also the reason why he had accidentally lost his cellphone…being socially isolated had its advantages when you were friends with that girl. He sometimes forgot why they became friends in the first place because you'll see they were complete opposites; while Ginny loved partying, fashion shows and shopping Harry loved staying at home reading books, cooking and playing the piano…she was fire he was ice. But in those unusual differences some kind of love grew; they didn't share everything, secrets were always kept in their relationship and even though deep conversations never took place they could always have a good laugh. Don't get him wrong he really liked Ginny but she wasn't Harry's best friend. After about an hour of musing in the black sofa he decided to do some damage control in his kitchen, after all the ginger wasn't known for washing the dishes or cleaning messes.

"Good Lord" Harry murmured when he saw the state of his pans "She won't get near here ever again…this time I mean it" sighing deeply he removed his sweater and started to work, he lost track of time while rearranging the disorder and suddenly a craving stroke, it had been so long since he had last cooked something with the funeral and everything else he lost the will of doing anything but after the wakeup call Ginny gave him he felt like meeting the real world again. He was about to survey his fridge when the door opened again and Sirius' deep voice was heard in the house

"Pup! Pup where are you? Brought you some food!" Harry laughed hard because he remembered now; he remembered clearly who his partner in crime was when it came to trying new dishes. Sirius appeared in the door frame of the kitchen few seconds later smiling sincerely, he showed the little guy the big brown bags and started walking towards him "Well look at this, you decided to pay a visit to your much neglected kitchen! Well that's perfect because you see I bought groceries and as everybody knows I can't get near a stove…Religious stuff and all that jazz" he took out some tomatoes from the bag and looked wickedly at Harry "So master and commander of cooking, what are we having for lunch?" Harry pushed him playfully smiling to his godfather for the first time in months

"Jesus Sirius! It's my birthday and you are going to make me work like an employee? Besides I'm a chef not the master and commander of whatever…" he sighed while surveying the contents sitting on the counter and suddenly he realized the evil plan "Wait…you brought me ingredients for cookies?"

"I did not!" Sirius yelled offended

"Sirius I'm holding a large bag of marshmallows in my hand and you happen to be hiding the baking flower and the chocolate drops!" His godfather stopped pushing the other things with his hand

"Okay, so what? I also brought chicken and rice! There's nothing wrong with dessert!" Harry laughed again and dropped his angry face right away knowing perfectly well that he was feeling in the mood for baking something, he loved the feeling that came with it; maybe if he breathed deeply minute by minute he could forget about his major problem for a while.

"You are lucky I'm kind and gentle…you will have your meal only if you behave and dessert after the chicken not before!" He turned around and started looking for his mixing bowls, Sirius snorted silently.

"But you know before you start doing your magic I have a present for you waiting in the living room, you should go check it out while I…put the marshmallows in a safe place" Harry looked at him with uncertainty and decided to walk towards his so called gift, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Hermione was standing beside the piano wearing a bright blue dress and brown sandals, she had large earrings and stylish short hair; her brown eyes were ever the same and the large smile hid the whiteness of her skin. Harry ran towards her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, he had forgotten about Hermione for a month because he had been so immersed in his own troubles the last time he had seen her was at his parents funeral and they still he hadn't talk to her not even a how are you. He felt really guilty so he did the only thing he could…hug Hermione and cry a little in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Herm I should have been there for you, I know I haven't answered my phone in years but good…I can't believe I forgot everything I'm the worst friend just please forgive me for" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and took him by the hand

"Don't get me wrong Harry but I could handle myself without you for a month" she smiled sweetly "Besides you needed time to be depressed to cry on your own…and in fact I don't believe you are quiet okay right now. How are you holding up?" Hermione walked towards the garden taking her dear friend with her, she really could see how skinny he was and how tired his green eyes looked. "Harry, look at me." She brushed his bangs

"I don't know, everything is a blur, just this morning I woke up from my dizziness because Ginny came in and I didn't even remember that today was my birthday; we laughed a bit and I tried to have a decent conversation but I just can´t feel alive anymore I wish I could be stable but I'm on this roller coaster of emotions and It's just so dam unnerving Hermione" he sniffed trying to hide his face "And because of this feelings I forget about real important stuff like calling you and paying you visits and just…being fucking there for you" he cried heavier this time

"Okay, that's enough you deserve to be happy Harry and regretting things here in your house is not going to help at all, remember that you have to fix everything for when you move to new york and you have to keep cooking and…so many things that you have to do, you just need sometime alone maybe a trip that can bring you to life again or selling this house in the near future" Harry seemed horrified by this idea, he couldn't sell the house not right now anyway, but still he was going away sooner or later and he needed to come up with a solution

"I don't think I can discuss this right now" he breathed deeply and looked into Hermione's eyes "I will make some lunch and maybe we can discuss this with Sirius or something…I thought I will never say this but God I need help right now" he entered the house once again and his best friend just followed

-HP-

Harry was chopping some basil when the announcement came; he wasn't prepared for it that's why he ended cutting his finger and cursing a lot while Hermione kept talking and talking about sleeping arrangements and museums and roommates and people…everything was said in one rush of adrenaline and Sirius wasn't helping at all, he just kept showing him the plane tickets, the train tickets and the whatever tickets. The black haired was in total shock like the whole world just exploded in his face and the panic was taking over, he kept thinking about those frozen moments where his life had changed and he could feel deep inside that this was one of those. He turned around and looked for his glass of wine taking large sip.

"So? What do you think? Aren't you like totally excited?" the girl grinned openly

"Come on pup! It will be great, you have to say yes this time besides we already bought your suitcases all you have to do is pack and well…find your passport that is" Sirius laughed hard after what he said and Harry could only stare blankly

"My onions are burning" he mused turning around, he had to breathe deeply so he wouldn't commit murder

"Are you kidding me?! Is that what you have to say?" Sirius barked

"Now wait just a second Sirius Orion Black! You know perfectly well that I'm biting my tong here, but since you want a piece of my mind I will give you a bloody speech"

"But Pup.." He interfered

"Don't you pup me! I mean…How could you guys not even ask? Was it so hard to tell me hey Harry we want to ship you off to China like an effing FedEx package?"

"It's not China, It's Canada" Hermione noted calmly

"Worst! What will I do in Canada?! I want to sort things out here in London, the city in which we happen to live"

"You could go to the Niagara Falls; it's lovely there especially in summer!" Sirius took a pamphlet from the table and showed it to him proudly "See? You could ride the maid of the mist"

"Sirius…I don't care about the Niagara Falls! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" He yelled while adding carrots to the pan.

"Harry just minutes ago you were saying that you needed help and this is our way of doing an intervention, we know you love traveling that's why we thought it would be the perfect gift. Just give yourself a second to think about it…Doesn't it sound nice? Toronto is a pretty city I assure you and you could just do what you love, maybe write a little take long walks and go to museums!" Hermione searched for Harry's eyes and saw the indecision there "Your parents would have loved the idea; they would have wanted a second chance for you and making a journey that will give you strength is the perfect way of having one" The teen ager drank wine again and sighed

"I will thing about it…but that doesn't mean I'm going" He checked the chicken and new that it was finally ready so he asked the two guest to help him set the table. In a few minutes everything was ready and they were laughing hard about some strange joke while eating the delicious lunch; Harry was happy because after all those days he still had his cooking abilities with him. They talked for an hour sharing wine, smiles and stories; just giving Harry details of what he had missed the past few weeks and finally by four o' clock the young boy whispered

"Fine, I'm going to Canada" the other two smiled "But if I get lost I will blame it on you!" they kept quiet for a while till Sirius looked at Harry in the most concerned way"

"I think my cookies are in order now"

-HP-

One week later Harry couldn't believe how he had accepted this crazy plan…I mean really, who in their righteous mind would go away for two months to a foreign country? That's what he kept telling himself (or at least tried) while a blond devil devoured his neck with hot kisses.

"Oh fuck" he whispered when he looked into those deep gray eyes because, ladies and gentlemen, Harry from that point on was totally lost.

...

Oh yeah! hahahaha you will have to wait till the next chapter ;)

Thanks for reading

Dwrite


End file.
